


you’re special, i admit it (all of my energy goes towards you)

by nctitty



Series: love somebody [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, I never mentioned jenos major whoops, Im sorry its so short, M/M, idk if it really counts as hurt, jaemin is a graphic design major, this is soft and short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 01:32:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15062129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nctitty/pseuds/nctitty
Summary: prompt from tumblr:Jaemin is in a bad mood and is mumbling a list of things they don’t like about themself under their breath. Jeno notices and chimes in with a way longer list of things they like/love about Jaemin.





	you’re special, i admit it (all of my energy goes towards you)

  jaemin was almost always coming home grumpy from classes these days. the dorm shared by jaemin and his boyfriend, jeno, was often quiet since jeno had later classes. so, after jaemin's last lecture of the day, he automatically flopped onto the couch with a loud groan of grumpiness. over the course of the three lectures of the day, jaemin's day progressively got worse. first, his coffee was knocked over inside the coffee shop by some loudmouth (it was probably a gemini, they ruin everything). second, he had no clue what was going on in his introductory math class. thirdly, jeno told him that he had to go out with friends so he wasn't going to be home until like 1AM. it made jaemin just feel like straight up shit. 

    but, he forced himself off the couch to grab a snack and start to study. for math. there were letters mixed with numbers and whoever decided that that was a good idea was literal fucking satan. jaemin was sure about that. it was the only thing he was sure about when it came to math, to be quite honest. 

    "maybe it'll help if i play some relaxing music," jaemin muttered as he pulled up spotify from his phone. he pulled up some lo-fi hiphop playlist that had his head bobbing along to the beat. it was time to get cracking. on math. and the stupid letters that accompanied the numbers. 

    "fuck this," jaemin groaned and threw his pencil down. "math is stupid. i don't need it anyways. i'm a graphic design major, for fucks sake." 

    it was like this almost everyday at the dorm. jaemin could never wrap his head around studying for a math class and stayed up late trying to force himself to do it. so jeno often came home from lectures, staring at jaemin curled up on the couch with his math textbook. jeno used to find it cute at the beginning of the semester. but now he was mildly concerned for his boyfriends sleeping habits and mental health.  

    jaemin decided that the relaxing lo-fi music was the problem. so he switched over to some kpop hits playlist. that was better. singing along to wanna one and attempting to do math was helping him somewhat. twenty minutes passed and jaemin had gotten five problems done. which meant  it was break time! he situated himself on the couch and turned on the small tv that was set up in their dorm, munching away happily on his honey butter chips while watching whatever variety show was currently playing. jaemin occasionally let out a soft chuckle by whatever the idols and actors did on the screen. as time went on, jaemin found himself (well he didn’t technically find himself) asleep on the couch, bag of potato chips resting on his chest. 

    jaemin was awoken by the sound of the door to the dorm creaking open slowly, and the soft smell of his boyfriend’s cologne wafting through the air. “babe?”

    “hey, go back to bed,” jeno made his way over to the couch, kissing jaemin’s forehead softly and removing the bag of chips. 

    jaemin sat up, wrapping his arms around jeno’s neck. “nope, you woke me up. what’re you doing home so early?”

    “renjun had to go deal with some yukhei shit, and donghyuck remembered he didn’t do any of his assignments,” jeno peppered jaemin’s face with kisses. 

    jaemin let out a content hum, nuzzling into his boyfriend. “what time is it?”

    jeno glanced at the wall clock, “6:15. want me to get started on dinner?” 

    “no, i’ll cook today. you sit down and look cute,” jaemin mumbled as he got up from his spot on the couch.

    jeno smiled, sitting down on the couch and giving jaemin’s butt a little pat as he walked to the small kitchenette area. jaemin walked with a pep in his step, mood elevated due to the affection he’s receiving after a shitty day. he decided to make black bean noodles for jeno, since it was easy and their favorite meal on lazy days when someone had to cook. jeno focused on the variety program going on while jaemin worked on prepping the ingredients. it was an easy meal to make, even a child could do it. jaemin pulled out their noodle container from the cupboard above the stove and started to pour out the rest of the contents into the pot. however, jaemin was trying to get another ingredient down from the cupboard and spilled the noodles onto the floor. 

    “fucking shit, can anything else go wrong today?” jaemin griped as he dropped to his knees. “I must just carry bad luck around or something, fuck.” 

    “baby? everything okay?” jeno started to get up from the couch as he turned down the volume on the tv. 

    he moved over to where jaemin was, crouched over some broken noodles. “no, no. just go sit back down, let me wallow in the shitty-ness that is today.”

    jeno started to crouch down by jaemin and comfort him but was abruptly interrupted by his boyfriend. jeno knew not to do anything when he got like this, so he just took a seat on the counter and watched jaemin clean up. jaemin kept accidentally crushing the noodles which resulted in more mess to clean up. 

    “I just can’t seem to catch a break today, can I?” jaemin let out a bittersweet chuckle as he swept. “I’m fucking useless. a grade-a sack of shit. a fucking idiot. I don’t even know how to do basic maths, jeno! basic maths!” 

    jeno determined it was time to comfort his boy. “baby, just because you can’t do math and spill noodles doesn’t mean you’re useless or an idiot. I love you. you’re such a bright man, and I’m extremely happy to be your boyfriend. now, tell me what’s wrong.” 

    jaemin dropped the broom to the floor and collapsed into jeno’s arms. “nothing’s going right today. some ugly-ass gemini knocked over my coffee in starbucks, I don’t know how to do algebra, you’re always out late when I need you most, and I just feel shitty. I’m ugly and stupid and I don’t know why you’re dating me.” 

    “oh, sweetheart,” jeno peppered kisses on jaemin’s face, pulling them closer. “you’re amazing. stop talking like that. I love everything about you.” 

    it seemed like jeno’s compliments and love wasn’t getting through to the now-sobbing jaemin. it broke jeno's heart to see his boyfriend like this. jaemin was sputtering through his sobs about how awful he was, how ugly he was, how jeno should date someone better than him; the list went on and on. jeno let jaemin get everything out of his system, stroking his hair and giving his forehead a kiss every now and then. jeno was close to tears as well, it was so saddening to see that the light in his life thought like that. 

    “baby, look at me,” jeno instructed as jaemin’s sobs began to die off. “I love you. I love everything about you. I love the way you laugh, the way you smile so bright that the sun is jealous.” 

    “jeno, please,” jaemin started to interrupt. 

    “don't say anything until I’m done,” jeno pressed a soft kiss into his boyfriend's cheek. “I love how you’re an amazing public speaker, because lord knows I can barely say my name in front of three people without fucking it up. I love how you help me with presentations in classes I hate. I love how you know exactly what I want for dinner all the time. I love how you play with my hair absentmindedly while I study. I love how you fall asleep waiting for me to come home everyday on the couch. I just…love you so much. you make me so happy, all the time, no matter what’s going on in my life. you brighten up my day, my week, my month, my year. you, na jaemin, are my boyfriend. the best possible boyfriend I could ever wish for. I wouldn’t trade you for anything in the world. now stop crying and kiss me, you loser.” 

    jaemin grabbed jeno’s cheeks and pressed the two of them into a passionate, romantic kiss. well, as romantic you could get in a college dorm with broken noodles littering the floor. 

    “I love you, lee jeno. I’m sorry I’m like this,” jaemin sniffled as they pulled away, allowing jeno to wipe away his tears with his thumb.

    “don’t apologize for being you. I love you, so, so, so fucking much."

**Author's Note:**

> aaa I'm starting an nct ficlet series bc I'm bored and lame. I'll do other groups too one day. hope you enjoyed!   
> requests are open via curious cat and my twitter! 
> 
> [ links ](https://wongyuckhei.carrd.co)


End file.
